Chronicles of Narnia (Peter Pevensie)
by DeniseRenee
Summary: What would you say if Aslan had a daughter but she didn't know she is living her whole life with professore Kirke. But when she meet the Pevensie she discover who she real is
1. Chapter 1

white white everything is white where she looks.

she running through a forest thinking 'i have to get out of here' suddenly she stopt. Why does she stop you think because she see's a lion normely you're going to panic and screech, i meen who would not.

But she does not infact she smiles and says ''thank god you found me Aslan i thougt is was the White Witch'' the big lion named Aslan look at the young girl of six years and says ''i have grave news for you Katarina your right the White Witch is looking for therefore i have to bring you to a world were she can not reach you'' the girl Katarina looks at Aslan and is confused ''what do you mean Aslan where she can't reach mean'' the lion sigh '' i mean i'm sending you to a old friend of mine he will raise you as his own and you have no memory of this place''

Now the the girl is still very young but she understand what he says ''what no i'm not going i want to stay here and help you Aslan'' ''i know Katarina you want to stay here and help but you're still very young and you will return but with the Quens and Kings of the the prophecy'' and so the lion breath on the girl and send here to a world without the danger of there.

Some where in far a way where a professor Kirke live's in a huge house with only companion Miss Macreadie suddely he hears a noise a cry he thinks what is that noise lucky that Miss Macreadie is a heavy sleeper he looking everywhere now he is standing infront of a door 'it can't be' he thinks he opens the door en there is is a basket with blankets and there moving, the professor takes a look and just like that his hart melst at the sight a beautiful baby girl with brown eyes and golden spots in it and you can see a little red hair and in her little hands there is a note he picks it up and reads ''Dear Diggory this little baby is hunted by the White Witch and i need you take care of here till here time is to come back to Narnia here name is Katarina in the name of Aslan'' the professor looks at the note and then at the baby and says ''wel Katarina i think i can take care of you until you can come back to where your from'' and so the professor true to his word he treats care of Katarina as his own daughter.

**Soooo tell me what you think of this i hope it's good along with my english because i'm dutch so if there is a mistake story please tell then i can take care of this byexx**


	2. Meet the Pevensie

''Katarina Rose Kirke'' 'oh boy full name what did i do now uh... no not the vase got yelled for that yesterday whelp let's see' Let me quick tell you about myself you heard my name i'm sixteen years old you can already tell i got in al lot of trouble these past years and i'm a bit of tomboy, okay i'm really a tomboy because i. hate. dresses and skirts and anything that has to do with girly girls okay.. back to the story!.

''Yes Miss Macreadie whats the matter'' ''you have to get up now Katarina were going to have guests i told you a weak ago'' 'oh yeah hihi i forgot again how many times have she told that four are going to live here until it's save or somthing uh. i think it was 2 boy's and 2 girl's siblings great i really hope they now what fun is if not whelp it's going to be fun only for me haha.

''I'm coming Miss Macreadie hold on'' quickly getting dress just a shirt, pans, boots i love my boots remeber tomboy just comb my hair i have really long hair just above my but. walking downstairs ''Katarina is ready for service ma'm'' ending with a little salute Miss Macreadie rolled her eye's i'm can be a bit dramatic ''what i want you to do make the kids the room should't be to much trouble and don't break anything you now the rules'' ''yes i know Miss Macreadie'' 'beside rules are meant to be broken ghighi' ''great should'be gone for long'' ''alright Miss safe you know the rouds'' 'hey can be nice if i want to' (alritgh while Kat is making the rooms should we look at the pevensie)

The four siblings were waiting for professor Kirk

''the professor knew we were coming'' said Susan the second oldest

''maybe we have incorrectly labeled'' said Edmund the third child looking at his name tag.

Suddenly they heard hoves with a carriage came to the childeren

''Miss Macreadie?'' said Peter the oldest

''i'm afraid so'' she said looking at them ''that's it? haven't you brought anything else?

''no ma'm its just us'' said Peter

''small favors well hop on if we don't get back soon i'm afraid if the is still standing''

''what do you mean ma'm'' said Lucy the youngest child

''because the professor has a daughter around you age boy'' she said looking at Peter ''and she like's to cause trouble''

the ride was short the Pevensie looked amazed.

I was looking on the stairs hiding by the wall looking at the childeren walking in the youngest was a girl with short brown hair above the shouders and i think brown eyes she looked like eight years old? the boy who looked who looked twevle? had dark brown hair and also brown eyes the girl who looked fifteen? had also brown hair past her shouders and dark blue eyes the boy who lookes my age sixteen has blond hair and light blue eyes 'not bad looking either'

Miss Macreadie is explaining the rules

''now there are a couple of rules you would need to follow '' ''oh boy here we go again' ''there will be no shouting, or runnig. NO TOUCHING THE HISTORICAL ARTIFACTS'' she shouted at the oldest girl i had to keep my laugh in i do no giggled ''and above all there will be no disturbing the professor now i woul like you to meet is his daughter'' 'on no please not the full name' '' Katarina Rose Kikre'' '' no need to shout i'm right hear just because you have bad hearing i dont'' i said while walking down when is was done i was standing in front of the Pevensie '' hi my name is what she said bu you van call me Kat, Katie or wathever as long it isn't Katarina'' 'now i really have to keep from laughing the three oldest is priceless '' hi my name is Lucy these are my brother ans sister Susan,Peter and Edmund'' 'okay that is sad if the youngest has to introduce herelf and her siblings ''nice to meet you all i will show you you're room follow me'' is said while walking to a hall with three doors one on the left side one one the right side and one all the way down '' the door on the left side is for the girl's on the right side is for the boy's and all the way down there is mine room if there is anything you can come to me'' is i said while lokking at them they muttering thanks and go to the while go to mine.

It was late time for bed but being the nice person i am i walk down see if the need anything i heard voices in the girl's room i walk in just as i heard Lucy ''the sheets feel scratchy''

''wars don't last forever Lucy, we will be home soon'' said Susan

''yeah, if home is still there'' said Edmund

''isn't it time you were in bed?'' said Susan

''yes mum'' said Edmund

''ED!'' shouted Peter

''you know i can get a other pair of sheets lucy those aren't comfy hé?'' i said

''thank you'' said Peter

''no problem'' i said giving the new sheets to him

''whelp i'm going to bed see you guys tomorow bye''

i heard 'bye, goodnight' walking to my room and go to bed 'wonder what tomorow gonna happend'

**Sooo there you have it they met what do you think and remember if there is any mistake with words say it and i can change it hope you like it byexx**


	3. Hide and Seek

When i woke up the next morging the first thing i heard was rain.

'great rain love it' please note the sarcasmist,

getting out of bed and dressed in pants shirt and boots brus my hair and put in a ponytail, now i'm walking down the hall

''Gastrovascular... Come on Peter. Gastrovascular.'' said Susan.

They sat in one of the parlors out of borderom. Lucy sat next to the window watching the rain. Edmund was on the floor under the chair. Peter sat in a chair looking bored.

''So what are you guys doing'' i said sitten on the couch opposite of Peter.

''Were playing Words in the dictionary game'' said Susan.

''Is it Latin?'' guessed Peter.

''Yes.'' 'wow this game is boring'

''Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?'' said Edmund coming out underneath the chair. The three of us laughed when Susan glared at us as she shuts her dictionary with a snap.

''We could play hide and seek?'' suggested Lucy leaving the window sill and going towards Peter.

''But, we're already having so much fun.'' said Peter looking at Susan.

''Whe can do that there is alot og hiding place's here'' i said.

''Come on Peter please. Pretty please.'' said Lucy giving her older brother the puppy dog look.

I laughed. No one can resist her eyes. Peter looked at me for help.

''Don't look at me. She's your sister beside it could be fun.'' i said.

''Please Peter,'' Lucy said making her puppy eyes wider.

''One...two..three...four.'' counted Peter with a smile.

''What?'' said Edmund in disbelief.

We all ran out of the room in different directions. I found my room and crawled under the the bed.

After a few minutes later. I heard Peter say, ''98...99...100! Ready or not here I come.''

I heard Peter's footsteps and my door opened. I closed my eyes a few seconds later,my eyes were staring right into Peter's 'there bright blue like the sky..wow were did that came from' I thought.

''You know, this isn't the best hiding spot'' he said sarcastically.

I glared at him and said, ''Oh shut up and help me.''

After helping me out with my ''great'' hiding spot, I heard Lucy calling out, ''It's all right! i'm back! I'm all right!''

''I wonder what's wrong.'' I asked looking at Peter.

''I wouldn't know. Come on.'' said Peter.

We came up the steps and found Lucy standing in the middle of the hallway. Edmund had his head poking out of the curtains. They both looked our way.

''You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game'' said Peter.

''Weren't you wondering where I was?'' asked Lucy with cunfusion.

''That's the point. That was why he was seeking you!'' said Edmund.

Susan has come up behind us all happy, ''Does this mean i win'' 'uh no.. you don't.'

''I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore.'' said Peter answering for Susan.

But I've been gone for hours.'' said Lucy.

''What are you talking about Lucy,'' I asked.

Lucy grabbed my hand and led us to the room where there was only a wardrobe. She has told us what happened when she has entered the wardrobe. Her being in the woods where it was snowing, meeting a faun called, Mr. Tumnus, and that she was in Narnia.

Susan pushed aside the fur coats and knocked on the wood in the back. Edmund went behind the back of the wardrobe and knocked on it. They were looking for false wood but found none.

''The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe.'' said Susan.

''One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination.'' said Peter.

The three of them turned around and moves towards the door I was still standing there 'somthing is'nt right i know it but what.'

''But I wasn't imagining!'' said Lucy

''That's enough Lucy.'' said Susan.

''I wouldn't lie about this!'' cried Lucy.

''Well, I believe you.'' said Edmund.

''You do?'' said Lucy slowly.

''Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the batgroom cupboard?'' said Edmund, teasing.

''That wasn't nice Edmund.'' I said with a cold tone.

Ed rolled his eyes at me and said,''It was just a joke.''

''Why don't you just stop it? You always have to make everting worse. When are you gonna learn to grow up?'' yelled Peter.

''Shut up! You think you're dad, but you are NOT!'' shouted Edmund.

Edmund stormed out of the room and the door hit the wall. Susan glared at Peter and shook her head.

''Well, that was nicely handled.'' said Susan.

She walks out of the room to find Edmund.

''It really was there.'' said Lucy in a defeated voice.

''Susan's is right, Lucy. That is enough.'' said Peter.

When Peter left the room, it was only Lucy and me standing there i was still looking at the wardrobe.

''You believe me, right Kat,'' she asked.

I sighed and looked at Lucy and said. '' I don't really know Lu. It still is very weird but strangest tings happend here and you look like somone who would't lie about this.

Lucy smiled at me and gave me a big hug around my waist. ''Thanks Kat. You're the best friend anyone could ask for.''

I smiled at that thougd 'best friend huh' I told Lucy to go to her room and I'll meet her there so we can play together. Lucy ran out of the room all happy. I was about to leave when I felt a chill coldness in the room. I looked behind me and shool my head.

I walked out of the room and saw a angry Peter.

''Why did you tell her that Kat?''

''Huh.. what are you talking about'' I asked.

''Why did you tell her you believed her,'' he said.

''Uh did you listed to what i said there i said that it is strang and that strangest things happen that is what I said.'' I said

Before Peter could anser me i left and looked for Lucy we played the whole day, also that night i had i strange dream about a Lion and snow and about a blond haired and blue eyed boy.

**Soo tell me what you think about this chapter pretty long from me i have cramps in my fingers :( but i will still writh also sorry it took long a friend had a problem. I also want to ask you somthing it's about Kat what present should she get from santa. I see you guy's soon byeexxx**


	4. Truth and lie

I was sleeping in my bed until I heard Lucy waking me up.

''Kat, it's back. Narnia's back and I was there again,'' she said excitely.

I looked at her with a shocked looked on my face. ''Lucy that is great why don't you tell me about it.''

Before she could tell me to peter's room. I ran after when I accidently ran into Edmund.

''Watch where you're going,'' he said 'he think girls are to weak to speak well let's change his mind'

''Why don't you watch where you're going if you did'nt know this my house,'' I said. 'oke don't laugh now but the look on his face.' I glared at him and ran into the boy's room.

''Peter, Peter, wake up! It's there! It's really there!''screamed Lucy.

''Lucy, what are you talking about?'' asked Peter, grudgingly sitting up and seeingg Edmund and I were up too.

Peter looked at me as if he was trying to apologize to me about what he said to me. I sigh and looked back at Lucy.

''Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you! said Lucy.

''You've just been dreaming, Lucy.'' said Susan, who came in the room.

''But I haven't I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time Edmund went too,'' she said.

We looked at Edmund for an explanation. He looked shocked and scared when Peter asked him, ''You...you saw the faun?'' Edmund shakes his head.

''Well, he didn't actually go there with me. He...What were you doing Edmund?'' asked Lucy.

''I was just playing along. I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little childeren are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending,'' said Ed.

He sat down on the bed. He smirked at Lucy and I saw it. I knew it he's lying the whole time. All three of us watch in horror as Lucy burst into tears and ran out of the room. 'The poor thing oh watch out Edmund cus here I come'

''Well..That went well bravo Edmund for making you're sister cry I hope you feel happy does it make you a big boy for making her cry!.'' I snarled at him he looked pretty scared,'heh that's what you get.' Running out of the room and after Lucy.

Peter and Susan were behind me. Lucy was sobbing and didn't notice that someone was in front of her.

''Oh!'' exclaimed dad.

Lucy ran into the professor and looked up at him. She started sobbing again and hugged him for comfort.'he never did that when I was her age then again i never cry' We came around the corner and up the stairs. We stopped in our tracks when we saw Lucy with my dad, wel they did me i wasn't so lucky.

''Kat what are you doing? you silly girl.'' asked dad.

Lucy was also looking at me quick thinking.

''Oh, you know the usually I mean you're comforting Lucy I though the floor was looking lonely soo I was thinking it needed a hug.'' I said looking at dad with a goofing smile, Lucy was giggeling silent.

''You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable!'' Mrs. Macready came in the hall and the professor. She was shocked or embarrassed when the professor was looking at her.''Professor. I'm sorry. I told them not to disturbed.''

It's all right Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate.''

He handed Lucy to Mrs. Macready. ''Come along, dear.'' She led Lucy away. Thinking that evrything was right now, they turned aroung and started to walk away. Dad cleared his troat and they stopped.

I looked and him said to us, ''If you three don't mind if you join me in my study.'' I looked at Peter and Susan and I could tell trey were scared, me well I was looking with a blank expression. Dad led us into his study. He went to his desk and took tobacco out of a silver apple.

''You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper.''

''We're very sorry, sir. It won't happen again.'' said Peter.

''It's our sister, sir. Lucy.'' said Susan, ignoring Peter.

''The weeping girl.'' said dad.

''Yes. dad. She's upset,'' I said.

''Hence the weeping,'' said dad.

''It's nothing. We can handle it.'' Peter grabbed Susan's sleeve to go but she didn't budge.

''Oh, i can see that.'' said dad.

I snorted.

''She said she found a magical land. In the wardrobe upstars. She called it Narnia,'' I said.

Peter and Susan looked at me as if they were saying 'what are you doing.'

Dad looked up in shock. ''What did you say?''

''Um, the wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy thinks she found a forest inside.'' said Peter.

''She won't stop going on about it.'' said Susan.

''What was it like?'' asked dad in earnest.

''Like talking to a lunatic,'' said Susan.

I facepalmed 'really she is supposed to be smart,' ''Susan, that's not what he is talking about. He's talking about Narnia,'' I snapped

''Exactly, the forest.'' said dad.

''You're not saying you believe her?''said Peter.

''I do. I believe her,'' I said. Peter and Susan were shocked when they heard what I said.

''And you two don't?'' asked dad, lighting up his pipe.

''But of course not. I mean, logically, it's impossible.''said Susan. 'Oh now she's smart.'

''What do they teach in school these days?'' asked dad himself. I chuckled after he said that, that's why i'm homeschooled.

''Edmund said they were only pretending.'' said Peter.

''You believe him more than Lucy.'' I said disappointed.

''He's usually the more truthful one, isn't he?'' said dad.

''No. This ould be the first time,'' said Peter.

''Well, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then _logically_ we must assume she's telling the thurt,'' said dad.

''You're saying that we should just believe her?''asked Susan

''She your sister, isn't she? You're her family. You might just try acting like one,'' said dad.

Peter and Susan were looking at eacht other with concern. I could tell they were debating to believe Lucy or not. After we said goognight to dad, we headed back to our room. before I could enter my room, Susan stopped me.

''Kat, why are you defending her?''askec Susan.

''No one believed her and i do. It might far fetch, but I don't see her as the Lying type. I just wish you can support and not hurt her.'' I said with a bored tone.

''Look, don't you dare tell me what I should do with Lucy. I wish I never met you!'' screamed Susan.

''Susan,'' Peter hissed her to be quiet.

I'm getting really annoyed with she thinks saying that would break me and that I should be crying, oh look her she's beginning to look smug well can't have that now can we, walking over to Susan until we're head to head wel really head to shoulder I'm really tall I'm almost as tall as Peter.

''Look here prinses you can't boss me around because I listen to no one exept my self, and saying you wish you never met me is very childish of you,'' I hissed at her.

''Kat? you're not going away are you?'' we heard a small voice saying.

We looked up and saw Lucy standing there, ''Of course not Lucy didn't you hear I listen to no one'' I said smilling at her.

Lucy smiled again and gave me a hug. After I put Lucy into bed, I walked into my room Peter grabbed my arm.

''Kat, 'm so sorry about today. Susan is too. We didn't mean anything and...''

I stopped as I put my finger to his lips. ''I forgive you. And Susan too.''

Peter smiled and we said goodnights and headed off to bed.

The next day, Peter had an idea of playing a game called cricket. Susan politely asked to play, but I said no. I could see she was trying to be nice to me since yesterday. To tell you the truth, I hate playing cricket. Lucy asked me to read her since she didn't walk to talk to the others, especially Edmund. I don't blame her. With everyone saying she's making uo Narnia, I can see why she should be mad at them. Isat down next her under a tree and I started to read her 'Pride and Prejudice.'

''Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket! said Peter.

He threw the ball at Edmund. Edmund wasn't paying attention when Peter throws the ball at him. The ball smacked him right into his stomach.

''Ow!'' Ed cried.

He rubbed his sore spot and glared at peter.

''Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream.'' sayd Peter laughing.

''Why can't we play hide and seek again?'' said Edmund.

Lucy looks up at Edmund when he said that. I patted her back to make sure she is ok.

''I thought you said it was a kid's game.'' said Peter, tossing the ball back and forth.

''Beside, we could all use the fresh air.'' said Susan

''It's not like there isn't air inside.'' said Edmund. I scoffed at that. Susan looked at him strangely.

''Are you ready?'' ask Peter.

''Are you?'' ask Edmund.

He hit the ground with the bat getting ready to hit. Peter threw the ball and Edmund hit it hard. The next thing I know the ball right into the window. I looked at Lucy and we were both shocked, 'oh no that can't be good.

We ran into the the room and saw there were glass all over the floor and one of dad's knights where smashed. Oh we are so dead!

''Well done, Ed.'' said Peter, angry.

''You bowled it!'' retorted Edmund.

''What on earth is going on?'' said a voice faintly in the hall.

''The Mrs Macready!'' cried Susan.

''Come on!'' said Peter, he led us out of the room.

We didn't know where to go. We ran from room to room only to Macready's foor stepped nearby.

''She's coming this way,'' I wispered.

We ran back until Edmund opened the room to a room. We entered to room and saw the wardrobe.

''Come on!'' said Edmund gesturing through the open door.

''Oh, you've got to be joking.'' said Susan in disbelief.

The sound of footsteps grew louder begind us. We were trapped!

''Look, we can either go into the wardrobe or get caught by Mrs. Macready,'' I said.

Without hestitation, the rest of us ran into the wardrobe. Edmund,Lucy,Susan,me and Peter got in.

''Get back!'' said Peter, not closing the door all the way. We all stepped back but we were bumping into each other.

''Ow, Susan that was my foot,'' I said

''Watch it!''

''That was my arm!''

''Will you stop shoving?''

''Sorry!''

''Peter, let go of my arm!''

Peter,Susan and me fall backwards landing on something wet and cold. We looked behind us and saw the forest. My mouth dropped wide open. I couldn't believe wat I saw. One look and I knew where we were.

''NARNIA''

**Well there you have it there finally in Narnia please review and tell me what you think also about Kat and Susan little fight byexxx**


	5. Beginnig of Narnia

''Impossible,'' Susan muttered.

I looked around Narnia with awe. There were snow everywhere and pine trees with snow covering the leaves. The sky was a light blue color and the sun was so bright.

''Don't worry, I'm it's just your imagination,'' said Lucy mockingly.

Peter looked at Lucy and he knew he was in trouble.

''I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it,'' he said.

''No, it wouldn't,'' said Lucy turning towards her brother. Peter looked even more quilty for hurting Lucy. '' But this might,'' Lucy threw her snowball at Peter, hitting him in the head.

Snow got into his blond hair. I started laughing at Peter as he was rubbing the snow out of his hair.

''Oh, so you think this funny,'' he asked.

My eyes grew wider as he gathered a handful of snow and walked up me.

''Oh,no Peter if you even think about it i'll kill you,'' l threaten him.

He of course ingnored my warning as he placed the snow on top of my head. The cold snow melted in my hair and down to my back. l glared at Peter he couldn't stop laughing. Susan and Lucy were giggling when they saw what happened.

''Ok, that's it.'' l said.

l picked up te snow and threw it at Peter, right in the face. A few seconds later, we were having a snowball war. We were laughing, smilling, and having a great time. Susan threw one at Edmund's thighs.

''Ow! Stop it'' Edmund whined.

Everyone stopped and dropped their snowballs. Peter stood up straighter and looked down on Edmund. He realized that Edmund had lied to them and hurt Lucy too.

''You little liar!'' he said.

''You didn't believe her either,'' Edmund said.

''Apologize to Lucy,'' Peter demanded. Edmund looked at Lucy, but didn't say anything. Now Peter was getting mad. ''Say you're sorry!'' he shouted.

''Alright, l'm sorry,'' Ed said, hastily.

''That's all right, some little childeren just don't know when to stop pretending,'' Lucy responded.

I couldn't help but chuckele a bit.

''Oh, Very funny'' Edmund rolled his eyes.

''Maybe we schould go back,'' Susan said.

''Shouldn't we at least take a look around?'' Edmund suggested.

l gave him a curious look. Was he hiding something from us?

''l think Lucy should decide,'' Peter said. Lucy smiled at Peter.

''l would like you all to meet ,'' Lucy exclaimed.

''Well then it is,'' Peter smiled kindly.

''But we can't go hiking in the snow , dressed like this,'' Susan exclaimed.

''No,'' Peter agreed,''But i'm sure the professor wouldnt mind us using these,'' he said as he began handing out fur coats to everyone ''Anyways, if you think about ik logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe,'' he said smartly to Susan who looked annoyed and to me who was laughing.

He handed me a light brown coat. it felt soft and warm. l looked at Peter and smiled at him. He smiled to before he walked to Edmund and handed his coat.

''But that's a girl's coat!''said Edmund at Peter him a black and grey coat, i was standing behing them and laughing.

''l know.'' said Peter, okay that did it for me i was laughing till i almost fell over.

He still made Edmund take it.

Lucy led us through the wood. As we tread down a hill, Peter rushed forward and fell down. He accidently knocked me down and i fell down right into the snow. l was laughing and looked up to see Edmund smirking at me. l knew something was off. Peter ran to me and helped me up. l walked up to Lucy and smiled at her. She was happy to tell me more about tumnus.

''...lots and lots of lovely food, and we'll have lots and lots of...'' Luct trailed off as she saw house.

''Lu?'' as Peter.

The door to house looked like it was destroyed. The door was trown on the side. l took Lucy's hand to see if she was alright. Lucy gasps and ran towards it. She was pulling me as we ran to the house.

''Lucy, Kat!'' shouted Peter.

The place was a mess and everything was shattered.

''Who would do something like this?'' said Lucy hugging herself close to me.

something had happened to house. There is a sound og glass breaking. Edmund looks down to see he had stepped in the portraid of father. There was a piece of paper nailed to the wall. Peter ripped it off and the three of us surrounded him to get a look at it.

''The Faun Tumnus is here by charged with High Treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis,Queen of Narnia, for confronting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of secret police. Long live the Queen.''

''Well what a lovely note, and what kind of name is Jadis.'' l said.

''All right. now we really schould go back.'' said Susan.

''But what about ? ask Lucy.

''Lucy right. We have to help him,'' l said.

''lf he was arrested just for being with a human, l don't think there's much we can do.'' said Susan.

''You don't understand, do you? l'm the human. She must have found out he helped me.'' said Lucy.

''Maybe we could call the police.'' said Peter.

These are the police.'' said Susan waving the paper.

''Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something.'' said Peter comforthing her.

''Why?'' ask Edmund. ''l mean, he's a criminal.''

''lf he is a criminal, please tell me then why he led Lucy go.''l said.

''Psst.''

We looked out the door to see a red robin in a tree near the door. No one else was there except for he...bird.

''Did that bird just 'psst' us?'' asked Susan, clearly thinking she heard wrong.

None of us answered her. l grabbed Lucy's hand as the rest of us followed Peter back outside. The bird flew away. There is a loud rustling coming from our right. We look in that direction, Lucy got scared and grabbed my arm. The sound was getting louder and louder. All of a sudden, a head popped out of the bushes.

''It's... a beaver.'' said Lucy.

Peter went toward the beaver slowly with his hand out rubbing his finger together.

''Here boy.'' Peter said clicking his tongue. ''Here boy.'' He continued clicking his tongue again. Peter straightens out his hand.

The beaver looks at Peter like he was an idiot. ''l ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want.''

Peter steps back in shock,Edmund gasp,Susan's eyes widened, me and Lucy are laughing. Peter withdraws his hand back.

''Oh, sorry.'' he said.

''Lucy Pevensie?'' he ask walking to her.

Lucy stops laughing and meets him halfway. ''Yes?'' He hands her a piece of cloth. ''Hey that's the hankie l gave to ...''

''Tumnus.'' He interrupted her. ''He got it to me just before they took him .'' he explained.

''ls he alright?'' she asks afraid.

l looked to the beaver for an explanation. The beaver looks around the forest pointing behind behind him.

''Futher in.'' he said. He goes back into the the forest.

Peter,Lucy and me move forward but Susan had to talk again.

''What are you doing?'' she said.

''She right.'' jumped on Edmund. ''How do we know we can trust him?''

''Why not? l mean he know's the way here of this place.'' l said.

''And besides, he said he know the faun.'' said Peter.

''He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!'' said Susan, whose logical mind was giving mine a headache. l rolled my eyes when she said that.

''Everything all right?'' said the beaver popping out.

''Yes. We were just talking.'' said Peter.

''it's more like an argument.'' said Lucy, dolefully.

''That's better left for safer for quarters.'' he wispers looking arouna us before disappearing again.

Lucy looks at the others watching the trees. ''He means the trees.''

We all looked at each other and started to walk after the beaver. We were passing more trees and hills along the way. l accidently slipped on a piece of ice but thankfully Peter grabbed me before l fell mind you tango way. l looked right into his dark blue eyes and he was staring into my light brown eyes. He helped me up.

''You ok?'' he asked me.

''Yes thanks.'' l said.

''Ah, blimey!.. the beaver cries out. '' lt looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee.''

As one we look over to see a large dam near a frozen pond.

''lt's lovely.'' said Lucy beaming.

''lt's merely a trifle, you know.'' said the beaver looking anxious.''Still plenty to do ain't quite finished it yet. it'll look the business when it is though.''

We go down the hill and as we get near a female voice is heard. '' Beaver, is that you? l've been worried sick! if i find you've been out with Badger again, l..oh!'' When she looks in front of her, stops and her hands goes to her mouth. ''Well, those aren't badgers. Oh l never throught i'd live to see this day.'' Then she looks at herself. ''Looks at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?'' she accuses Mr. Beaver.

''l'd have given you a week if l though it would've helped.'' jokes laughing we all laughed exept Edmund.

''Oh, come inside, and we'll see if we can get you some food and some _civillized_ company.'' said looking at her husband. He laughs at her sheepishly. l laughed with him again.

We all follow in after bending low through the door.

''Excuse the mess. Can't get to get out of his chair.'' she said laughing.

l was about to take off my coat, when Peter beat me to it, trying to be a gentleman.

''It's ok Peter, l got it,'' l insisted. Peter just smiled at me.

''l want to help you Kat,'' he said.

l smirked at that and said''Thanks bit i got it.'' Peter looked at me and tried to give me Lucy's puppy dog face. l laughed patted his cheek and said '' Sorry Pete, it only works on Lucy. Not you.''

Peter smiled at me and said, ''lt was worth a shot.'' l just lauged again, we all sat down at the table, except for Edmund. ''lsn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?'' asks Peter.

''They'll have taken him to the Witch's castle. You know what they say. There's few that through them gates that come out again.'' said .

''Fish'n chip?'' interrupted placing a plate of fish and wood chips in front of Lucy while looking at . ''But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope.'' she said patting Lucy's hand.

spits out his drink. ''Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!'' He leans in closer towards us. ''Aslan's on the move,'' he whispers.

l don't know but somehow hearing his name felt familiar and brings warmness around me. When l heard Aslan's name, l smiled. Edmund walked behind to hear as well.

''Who's Aslan?'' He asks standing up.

''Who's Aslan?'' repeated laughing. ''You cheeky little blighter.'' is looking at our faces and sees as we do not know who he is. She taps him on the arm to get his attention. ''What?'' Then he too saw our faces. ''You don't know, do you?''

''Well, we haven't exactly been here long,'' said Peter.

''Well, he's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia.

''He's been away for a long time.'' said .

''But he's just got back! And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!'' said with enthusiasm.

''He's waiting for us?'' asks Lucy in surprise.

''You're blooming joking! They don't know about the prophecy!'' he exclaimed looking at .

''Well,then...'' suggested.

''Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!'' shouts.

''You're blaming us!'' said Susan accusing .

''No! Not blaming. Thanking you.'' reassured .

''Wait a moment l'm confused. You're thanking us for what?'' l asked.

''There's a prophecy.'' said . ''When Adem's and Adem's bone, Sits at Cair Paraval in throne the evil time will be over and done.''

''You know that doesn't really rhyme.'' said Susan trying to be smart again.

''l know it doesn't but you're kinda missing the point!'' said aggraved.

''lt has long been foretold that two Sons of Adem and two Daughter of Eve will defeat tje White Witch and restore peace of Narnia.'' said .

l looked around the room. What about me?

''And you think we're the ones?'' asks Peter in disbelief.

''Well, you'd better, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army.'' explain .

''Our army?'' said Lucy looking at Peter.

Susan turns to Peter to try and reason with him.''Mum sent us away so we would't get caught up in a war.''

''l think you've made a mistake. There are five of us not four.'' said Peter seeing me frown. lookad me and asked what my name is.

''Katarina, Katarina Digory,'' l said.

The beavers looked surprised and looked at each other. They wispered to each other and l could tell they were talking about me. Lucy grabbed my hand, l smiled at that. Peter could tell the tension was high in the room.

''Look back to the point, we're not heroes.'' said Peter getting back to the matter at hand.

''We're from Finchley.'' said Susan. Thank you for your hospitality.'' Susan and Peter stand up from the chairs '' But we really have to go.''

''But you can't just leave!'' cry .

''He's right. We have to help .'' said Lucy trying to get them to stay. She looked at me for support. l smiled at her and nodded.

''Lucy's right, we have to help them,'' l said.

Peter looks at us. ''lt's out of ours hands.'' Then he looked to the beavers.''l'm sorry, but it's the time the five of us were getting home. Ed?

Silence is all that we heard.

''Ed?''

All of us look at the stairs to see Edmund has disappeared. The door leading outside is open wide and his coat is still hanging.

''l'm gonna kill him.'' said Peter harshly.

''You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?'' ask .

**soo this was was a long chapter again sorry for the wait hope you're not all to angry so to make it a little up l did a little Kat and Peter in it can you already guesse why Kat is here soo tell me what you think xxx.**


	6. Running from the wolves

We ran as fast as we could through the deep forest. Branched were smashing my face, my boots filled with snow. We all came to a stop hill. My eyes widened when l saw what l was looking at. Standing right in front of us was a castle made of entirely of ice. A small black form is moving towards the doors... it was Edmund!

Lucy suddenly screamed ''Edmund!''

''Shh... they'll hear ya,'' said as he tried telling us to be quiet. Looked back at the castle ans saw Edmund miving closer to the door. Without thinking, l lunged forward to get Edmund. ''No!'' shouted as he grabbing my coat.

''Get off of her!'' said Peter. He ran up to and helped me get to let go of my arm.

''You're playing into her hands!'' said urgently.

''We can't just let him go!'' cried Susan.

''He's our brother!'' Lucy said.

''He's the bait!'' he said. ''The Witch wants all five of you!''

''Wait, all five of us,'' l asked.

''Yes, you're just important as your friends,'' he explained.

''Why?'' Peter demands.

was getting annoyed at us as he said, ''To stop the prophecy from coming true. To Kill you!''

What? The Witch wants us dead? l looked back at the castle as Edmund enter with the doors closing right behind him.

''This is all your fault.'' said Susan with an accusing tone towards Peter, oh boy here we go again.

Peter turn around. ''My fault?'' he asks all confused.

''None of this would have happend if you had listened to me in the first place!'' said Susan taking all her anger out on Peter.

''Oh, so you knew this would.'' said Peter firing back.

l'm losing my patience here.

''l didn't know what would happend.'' she said softly. ''Which is why we schould have left while we still could!'' she finished.

Okay thats it no more nice girl.

''Both of you shut your mouth,'' l growled. Peter and Susan looked at me with shock, and a little bit of fear, l think.

''This isn't going to help Edmund,'' Lucy said as she stood by me.

''They're right.'' said . ''Only Aslan can help your brother now.''

''Then take us to him.'' said Peter.

As Peter and the others started to walk back, Peter turned around and noticed l was still looking at the castle thinking. He sighned and grabbed my shoulder.

''lt's alright Kat. We'll get him back,'' he wispered.

l turned my head and looked into his blue eyes.

''Oh, l know we'll get him back Peter, l'm just wondering why i'm here,'' l said.

''Don't worry we'll find out what your part is.'' he said.

We keep looking at each other and suddenly he grabbed me and put his arms around me.

''Hurry up you two lovebirds,'' we heard called out.

We looked back and saw and the girls waiting for, With a bit pink head we started walking back again, when each of us heard a howl in the night. l looked at Peter and we knew what that sound was.

''lt's the wolves! Run!'' shouted .

We ran as fast as we could back to the dam. l grabbed Lucy's hand to make sure she didn't fell flat on her face.

'' bursts the door open follow by me,Lucy,Susan and Peter.

''Hurry, Mama! They're after us!''

''Oh. right then.'' she said. Then she went to the cupboards bringing items and food.

''What's she doing?'' asks Peter.

''Oh, you'll be thanking me later. lt's a long yourney and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungy.'' explained taking fish and bread.

''l'm cranky now!'' he cries. Susan and l help put things away and tying them into bags.

''Do you think we'll need jam?'' ask Susan. is she for real?

''Only if the Witch serves toast.'' said Peter and l in unsion.

There is sound of snarling and growling coming from outside. The wolves have caught up to us.

''They're here,'' l wispered.

ran to the side and pulled on a lever. The wall suddenly opened turning into a secret tunnel.

''Well, Narnia's full of surprises,'' l said.

Susan,Lucy, and l grabbed the bags as Peter grabbed the torch. We ran into the tunnel as Peter shut the tunnel's door.

''Badger and me dug this.'' said running along. ''It comes out right near his place.''

''You told me it led to your mum's!'' complained .

l felt someone fell right behind me. l turned and saw Lucy on the ground. She tripped on a twig.

''Lucy!'' said Susan rushing forwards.

''ls she ok?'' l asked.

Then a faint sound of howling could be heard coming down the end of the tunnel.

''They're in the tunnel.'' wisper Lucy.

''Quick!'' said . ''This way.''

''Hurry!'' said .

''Run!'' said Peter.

We turned left and came up to a dead end. Great, and now those wolves are going to find us.

''You should have brought a map!'' shouts .

''There wasn't room next to the jam.'' he complained.

The Bavers started to dig another way out. As Susan and Lucy crawled out of the tunnel, l looked at Peter.

''Go, l'll be rigt begind you,'' said Peter.

''You better be,'' l said to him.

l crawled out and turned around to grab Peter's hand. After helping Peter out, he and rollend a barrel to cover the entrance of the tunnel. Lucy walks back and she fell to the ground. She landed on stone statues of animals. There were squirrels a boar a dog and more. walks up to a stone Badger and placed his paw on his old friend.

''l'm so sorry dear.'' said .

''He was my best mate.'' he said.

l took Lucy's hand to make sure she didn't fall again.

''What happened here?'' asks Peter

''This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch.'' said a voice.

Strartled by the unexpected voice, Peter has managed the keep his sisters behind him, me not so much l was standing next to him. The voice belongs to a fox and he appears out of the trees.

''You take one more step, traitor, and l'll chew you to splinters.'' said in rage. is holding him back so he wouldn't.

''Relax.'' Fox said jumping down. ''l'm one of the good guys.''

''Yeah? Well, you look awful a lot like one of the bad ones.'' said Beaver.

''An unfortunate family resemblance.'' he said. ''But we can argue about breeding right now we've got to move.

The sound of wolves caught our attention. The wolves are coming out of the tunnel. l narrowd my eyes at them.

Peter looks back at the fox. ''What did you have in mind?'' he asks in a hurry.

Fox grins and looks up. l look at what he was smiling and l knew what he was this is getting better and better isn't it.

**Soo here's the next chapter l hope you all like it tell me what you think about it. I put a little Kat/Peter in it tell me if you have options about her present with Santa. **

**xxx**


	7. The thruth, The princess, and Christmas

l was staring at the tallest tree l had ever seen. Well won't be a problem for me, l always climb tree back home. The Beavers, Susan and Lucy were already half way up. 'okay mine turn'i thought, i started climing with Peter behind me.

Next thing we know the barrel that was blocking the tunnel flew right off. The wolves ran out of the tunnel to see the fox. Fox used his tail to sweep away our footprints in the snow. The wolves started to circle around Fox as if he is their prey.

''Greetings, gents.'' said Fox politely. '' Lost something have we?'' he asks.

Don't patronize me!'' snap one of the wolves. By the way he sounded, he must be the leader Maugrim. ''l know where allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans.''

Fox laughs at him. ''Humans? Here in Narnia?'' he said in disbelief. ''That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?''

One of the wolves behind the Fox and pounces and clamps his mouth on his back biting him. Fox yelps in pain and has been lifted off the ground. Lucy lets out a gasp and Peter places his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. has the done the same to .

''Your reward is your life.'' said Maugrim. ''lt's not much, but still. Where are fugtives?'' he ask menacingly.

Fox whimpers in pain. He seems to be thinking it over. He looks up and stared right at me.l shook me head trying to tell him don't tell him. He looked back at Maugrim. l closed my eyes waiting for his response.

''North. They ran north.'' he said in defeat.

l openend my eyes in shock. He lied to protect us.

''Smell them out.'' Maugrim orders.

The wolf holding Fox release jim by throwing him in the air skidding a few feet in the snow. He yelps in pain lifting his head before falling again and losing conscious. l was the first one down the tree. When my feet landed on the snow again, l ran to the fox to see if he wasn't dead. When l saw his chest was, l touched his head as he turned and looked at me.

''you ok.'' l asked.

''i'm fine Princess. Don't worry about me,'' he said.

Whoa, whoa wait hold on press back rewind, what princess what is he talking about. has gathered some pieces of wood to create a fire while was attending to Fox. When we were all settle down, Lucy asked what happend to the animels who were turned to stone.

''They were helping Tumnus. The witch got here before l did.'' He moaned and yelped in pain as touched a sensiteve spot while cleaning the wound.

''Are you all right?'' lucy asked with worried.

''Well, l wish l could say their bark was worse than their bite.'' he said with bitterness. ''Ow!'' he cried.

''Oh stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on a bath day.'' she said to Fox.

''Worst day of the year.'' said wispering to us. Lucy giggled while l smiled when he said that.

Fox moved himself away from . ''Thank you for your kindness,'' he stood up. ''But l'm afraid that's all the cure l have time for.''

''You're leaving?'' said Lucy looking at him.

He gives a bow ''lt had been a pleasure, my Queen, and a honor, but tome is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops.'' he said.

''You've seen Aslan?'' asks with amazement.

gasps and smiled. ''What's he like?''

Fox looks down with a smile. ''Like everything we've ever heard.'' he said and then he looks at us. ''You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the witch.'' he said.

''But we're not planning on fighting any witch.'' Susan said.

'hé speak for yourself drama Queen,' l think.

Fox looked confused when he heard Susan. He turned to Peter hoping he would say something different.

''But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!'' he said.

''We can't go in a war without you.'' said looking at Peter too.

Peter thinks for a while and knowsthat Susan will not back out. He throws a twig into the fire.

''We just want our brother back.'' he said sadley.

The Fox looks at me with hope. ''Princess, you'll help us yes?''

There it was the word, Princess. l lookes around me to make sure he was regerring to someone else.

''Yeah sure but why do you call me that,'' l asked.

Fox looked confused. His eyes widened as he turned to the Beavers. ''You haven't told her yet?''

Okay what? ''What told me what?''

looked at the Fox with quilt. ''We didn't have time to tell her.''

Susan was getting more annoyed than ever.

''Sorry to interrupt, but can you please explain to us what you're not telling us,'' she said.

sighed and looked at me. ''There was another prophecy we didn't tell you yet. Alone with the two Kings and Queen will be a Princess the Daughter of Aslan who will be Protector Narnia.

My eyes widen when l heard 's story, Aslan is my father, how?

''l'll do whatever i can,'' l said to the Fox.

Fox smiled and bows at the four of us before leaving in the trees vanishing from sight.

''Tomorrow is going to be a long day.'' say . ''You are going to need your strenght. l think it's time for you to get some sleep.''

l laid on the snow to try get some sleep. My dad was the king of Narnia why didn't l know about it. l closed my eyes. l felt someeone pushing me to wake up.

''Ten more minutes Miss Macreadie,'' l said.

''Wake up Kat. lt's time to go.'' l opened my eyes, trying to blink the sleep out of my eyes. ln front of me stond Peter. '' Did you actually l was that old bat?''

l smiled at him and said, ''Well you do sound like her.'' Peter's smile dropped into a frown. l laughed and said,'' Kidding Peter. You sound fine.''

He helped me up and we started our journey. lt felt like hourse when we stopped on a hill. We saw a huge area of Narnia.

''Now,'' said . ''Alsan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river.'' He points forward in some direction.

''River?'' Peter said.

''The river been frozen solid for a hundred years.'' said reassuring.

Peter looks back staring. ''lt's so far.''

''lt's the world dear.'' pointed out . ''Did you expect it to be small?''

Susan looks at Peter. Smaller.''

We continue walking until the trees have vanished completely. Now we walk on a flat barren field that is easy to spot us within hundreds of miles. lt was so white that when you look at you could get blind with the sun reflection on it. l felt a hand grabbing my hand. l looked down and saw Lucy smilling at me.

''What do you think of Narnia Kat,'' she said.

''lt's pretty amazing. lf only the Witch wasn't here l might enjoy it,'' l said.

l looked up and saw Peter smiling at me. l smiled back at him. Lucy looked a Peter and me.

''So, Peter is a great guy don't you think?'' she asked.

''hmm, yeah a nice friend,'' l said.

''Oh come on Kat. Don't you like him,'' Susan said as walk slower to us.

''And he likes you to,'' Lucy wispered te me.

l rolled my eyes at them.

''Ok, you two are obsessed,'' l said.

Lucy and Susan laughed.

''Come on, Humans!'' shouts for the hundredth time. ''While we're still young.''

''lf he tells us to hurry one more time,'' said Peter playfully. He goes on his knee to let Lucy climb up his back. l'm gonna turn him into a big fluffy hat.''

''Get in line for that,'' l said.

''Hurry up! come on!'' shouted a very annoying voice.

''He is getting a little bossy.'' said Lucy.

''No! behind you! lt's her!'' yells .

As we turn around we see a sleigh being pulled by reindeers.

''Run!'' yells .

Peter puts Lucy down and grab her hand and starts to run. Susan and l got a head start running. l looked back to see she was closer or far. And she was defiantly closer.

''lnside!'' said finding a small cave to hide us. ''Dive!''

We al dived in the cave and huddled ourselves together. Lucy grabbed my hand while we all were hoping that the Witch won't see us. A large black shadow looms over us iin the distace thanding there. Then the shadow turned and walked away

''Maybe she's gone.'' suggest Lucy.

''l suppose l'll go look,'' Peter said. l grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

''Listing here pretty boy if you do that yeah you're roasted toast, l'll go,'' l said.

''No! both of you worth nothing to Narnia dead.'' tells us.

''Well, neither are you beaver.'' says taking his hand.

''Thanks, sweetheart.'' he says fondly.

left the cave leaving us to wait. A few minutes went by and he hasn't come back. What is the bitch found him? Suddenly head popped up and looked right at us. Lucy screamed.

''Come out! l hope you've all been good 'cause there's here to see you,'' said all excited. l looked at Peter as we all got out of the cave. My mouth dropped wide open. There stood a man with a full white beard and a brown coat. He laughed when he saw us stare at him.

Lucy smiled and ran up to him. '' Merry Christmas, sir.''

He smiled at Lucy. ''lt certainly is, Lucy since you have been arrived.''

We were all in awe except Susan of course. ''Look, l've put with a lot since l got here, but this...''

''We thought you were the Witch.'' Peter said in a hurry. l knew he didn't want Susan say something mean to Father Chrismas.

Father Christmas looks a little guilty. ''Yes, yes, l'm sorry that but in my defense. l have been driving one of these longer than the Witch.'' he explains.

Susan walks forward. ''l though there was no chrismas in Narnia.''

''No, not for a long time.'' he explains. ''But the hope that you bought, your majesties, is finally starting to weaking the Witch powers. Still l dare say you could do with these.'' He reached into his sleigh and pulls out a huge bag in front us.

''Presents!'' cries Lucy running forward.

Father Christmas pulls out from his bag a bottle filling with red liguid. He turned to Lucy. ''The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will any injury.'' He hands her the bottle and he also pulled a small dagger. ''And though l hope you never have to use it.''

Lucy takes the dagger and looks at it. ''Thank you, sir.'' She looks at him . ''But l think l could be brave enough.''

He look at her and his smile falter. '' l'm sure you could but battles are ugly affairs.'' Lucy nods her head and steps back to the to the others looking at her news gifts.

''Susan.'' She steps forward. Father Christmas pulls out a beautiful bow and arrows with red feathers at the end. ''Thrust in this bow and it will not easily miss.'' He hands her the bow and arrows.

Susan looks hesitant as she grabbed her gifst. She looked at him with concern. ''What happend to 'battled are ugly affairs'?''

Father Christmas laughs at her. ''Though you don't seem to makind yourself heard.'' He reached into his bag pulled out a horn.'' Blow on this and wherever you are. Help will come.'' He hands her the horn. Susan nodded and walked back.

''Kat.'' l walked to Father Christmas, he reached into his bag . He pulled out duo swords at the end of the swords are golden lions heads. ''These were your father, he told me to give this to you if i saw you in Narnia.''

Then he pulled out a necklace it was a silver heart with angel wings in the side. ''These belong to your mother it protect you as a shield.''

l thanked him and put on the necklace and put the duo swords on my back.

''Peter.'' He is the last one to receive his. '' The time use may be near at hand.'' He hands Peter a silver shield and sword. Peter takes out the sword and the metal shines like the sun. l saw that Peter loved it.

''Thank you, sir.'' he said

''These are tools,'' he began in a serious voice.'' Not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now l must be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone hundred years.'' He picks up the bag lays it back in the sleigh. Then he sits in his sleigh and looks at us. '' Long live Aslan! and a merry christmas!'' Father Christmas shakes the reins and the reindeer heads off.

We waved goodbye to him saying. ''Merry Christmas, Nice seeing you, Happy New Year.''

Lucy looks at Susan and. ''Told you he was real.'' l snorted as Susan rolled her eyes.

''He said winter was almost over.'' he says slowly. ''You know what that means.''

My eyes widen. '' No more ice,'' l said.

**sooo here is the next chapter hope you like it and tell me what you think about it byexxx**


	8. the river

we all ran to the river as fast as we could. l stopped short when l saw ice from the river melt away. My eyes grew wide, we were not going to make it.

''We need to cross the river now!'' said Peter louder over the the sound.

Lucy looks down at . ''Don't beavers make dams?'' she asks.

stares up at her. ''l'm not that fast dear.''

''Come on.'' said Peter. He graps Lucy's hand and stars to make his way down.

''Wait!'' cries Susan stopping them from going further. '' Will you think about this for a minute?''

''We don't have a minute.'' said Peter and l annoyed.

''l'm just trying to be realistic.'' said Susan.

''No, you're trying to be smart. As usual.'' he said. Susan glared at him.

''Look this isn't the best time for you two to be arguing right now,'' l said.

Susan and Peter looked at me as l rolled my eyes and turned away from them. Peter, Lucy, the Beavers and l walked down to the river while Susan stayed on the top. My head turned around when l heard a wolves howl.

''Come on Susan. Hurry up or l'll drag you down,'' l screamed.

Peter puts his foot on the the ice and leaps back when the ice sinks low in the water.

''Wait.'' said . ''Maybe l should go first.''

Peter looks from the ice to him.'' Maybe you should.''

steps onto the ice carefully and a few times he slaps the ice with his tail. The ice cracked as he stepped onto the next piece of ice.

'' You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?'' said.

''Well, you never know wich meal is gonna be your last.'' He turns away from the group. ''Especially with your cooking.'' he whispered yo himself.

''l heard that,'' She said as he smiled back at her.

Peter looked back onto the ice he originally placed his foor on. He stepped on it again and this time it didn't sink down. l followed right behind while holding Lucy's hand. Lucy screamed as water splashed her face. l help onto her just to make sure she's ok.

''lf mum knew what we were doing...'' said Susan.

''Mum's not here.'' he snaps back.

''Guys not now,'' l snap at them.

When we reach the middle of the river, Lucy looks up and her eyes widen. ''Oh, no

!'' she cries. We turn our heads and see the pack of the wolves running across on the top of the waterfall.

''Run!'' cries Peter.

We ran as fast as we could. l looked back up ans saw the wolves getting closer.

''Hurry,'' screamed Susan.

We stopped as we saw that two wolves were right in front of us. l looked behind us and saw the rest of the wolves were on the other side. We were trapped. tries to scare the wolves but is was no use. The wolf pounces and knocks him down holding him with his jaws.

''No,'' screamed .

l reach for my sword, Peter noticed what l was doing and draw his sword and aims it at Maugrim.

''Put that sown, boy,girl. Someone could get hurt.'' he said in a soothing tone. He keeps walking forward to us as we walked backwards.

''Yeah, you,'' l said.

''Don't worry about me!'' shouts from his hold .''Run him through!''

''Leave now while you can. And your brother leaves with you,'' Maugrim offered.

l scoff knew that was a lie. l was about to say something when Susan cuts me. ''Stop Peter!'' she cries looking at him. ''Maybe we schould listen to him!''

What the is that girl thinking?

Maugrim looks at Susan and chuckels. ''Smart girl.''

''Oh, come on don't listing to him Peter. He was killing us before and suddenly not now he works for the witch and she wants us dead,'' l said.

Peter looks at me and nodded. l knew he would listing. Maugrim glared at me and growled, l growled back sound almost like a lion. Peter saw this and stood in front of me well tried.

''Stay away from her,'' he said to Maugrim.

''Kat's right Peter. Don't listen to him!'' shouts . ''Kill him! Kill him now!''

''Oh, come on. This your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go.'' Maugrim said.

''Look. just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, doesn't make you a hero! just drop it,'' screamed Susan.

''Don't you dare drop your sword Peter,'' l screamed at him.

Maugrim was getting really frustrated at me. ''You don't want me to get angry Princsess.''

''Oh, l do l really do,'' l said.

Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. ''L said, stay away from her.''

''No, Peter! Narnia needs you! Gut him while you still have a chance!'' cries struggling with the wolf.

''What's gonna be, Son of Adam?'' Maugrim looked right at me l knew l was on top of his list. '' l won't wait forever and neither will the river.''

Lucy looked up at the frozen waterfall at it started to crack.

Peter!'' cries Lucy. We turned and saw the crack was getting bigger. Peter looked back at Maugrim and started to think. l put my sword back in their holders l had a idea what Peter's plan was.

''Hold onto me !'' Peter cries to us. He trust his sword into the ice and we grab handfuls of Peter's coat kneeling down. l looked back at Maugrim as he stil glared at me. The crack from the waterfall broke the ice and the water came down on us. We all screamed as the water covered us up. lt took a minute until we reach the top. l was shivering as l heard a scream. Lucy slipped of the ice and was floating down the river. l let go of Peter and swam after her.

''Kat, help me,'' Lucy screamed.

l saw as hard as l could. l grabbed her arm and held her tight.

''Just hang on Lu. l got you,'' l said.

l tried to swim back but the current was to strong. My legs were getting nub from that swimming.

''Keep swimming my daughter. Do not give up''

Oh, wasn't planning on it. l looked around and saw a branch hanging to the side. l grabbed it and pulled Lucy and myself onto the slid ground. l was breathing heavily and looked back at Lucy.

''you ok Lu,'' l asked.

She nodded her head and smiled at me. My head turned as l heard someone calling us.

''Lucy.''

''Kat.''

l grabbed Lucy's hand as we walked up to the others.

''Has anyone seen my coat,'' Lucy asked.

Susan and Peter looked relieved as they saw us. Peter placed the coat around Lucy.

''Peter, l'm fine. Kat saved me,''Lucy said.

Peter walked up the me and smiled.

''Thank you,'' he said.

''No problem,'' l said.

cleared his throat to het our attention.

''Shall we continue on,'' he said.

smiled as she said, ''And l don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore.''

She was right. The snow on the trees melted into water. Pink and purple flowers replaced the snow. Peter picked up a rose and handed it to me.

''What's this for,'' l asked smilling.

He smiled at me and said, ''Just my way to say thanks you.''

l looked back at the rose and thought_ maybe it isn't so bad here. Now to figure out who my father is._

**so, so, so sorry for the waiting it has been stressfull with school thanks to that i had the be in the hospital for two days just because i had stress but i finish school so now speacefull i'm really sorry and l hope you all are not to mad so tell me what you think of this chapter and Kat **

**byexxx**


	9. meeting aslan

After the river we headed to Aslan's camp. The only thing that separated the traveling party from the camp was a decent sized field of tall grass that came up to the middle of their calves. It seemed to take no time at all from them to cross the meadow, however. After sharing a smile with one another Lucy took off down the hill and towards the red and gold banners. Every once and a while, she would stop and bend down to pick up a flower or two and place it in her hair.

Susan called after Lucy to slow down and wait for the rest of the group. But Lucy only laughed after Kat said to Susan to shut it up and let her have her fun. Lucy slowed down her pace, and waited for the other to catch up.

It was about when they reached the halfway mark from the hill to the camp that Lucy reached up and tugged gently on Kat's shirtsleeve.

''What is it, Lucy?'' she asked, looking down at the small girl.

The only answer she was given was a smile and a pointed finger.

Following that finger, Kat looking to her right and saw a small tree off in the distance with beautiful pink blooms on it. But it wasn't the tree that got Lucy's attention, it was a person that stood next to the tree. It was a young women made up entirely of the pale pink blossom petals. the group watched as the blossom woman raised an arm and waved happily at them as they passed. The group returned the gesture, all smiling as the did so.

We soon spotted the camp, wich was coverd in red and gold banners and tents. We approached the entrance and I was finally be able to take in the full contents of the camp. There in fronts of us stood a centaur. I looked at everyone else face and saw Lucy smilling. Susan had a look of disbelief across her face. Peter had stood up straighter and his chest eas pushed out he looked ridiculous.

We contiued to walk through the camp and many creatures had come out to see us. ''Why are they all staring at us?'' Susan asked in hushed tones. Lucy turned to grin at her, ''Maybe they think you look funny,'' she replied making me laugh at her.

Mrs. Beaver is cleaning out her fur making sure she looks fine. ''Oi, stop your fussing, you look lovely.'' says Mr. Beaver.

We stopped at the largest tent on the camp. Standing in front of it was a centaur named Oreious. Peter draws out his sword and raises it nervous.

''We have come to see Aslan.'' He said.

Oreious nodded at Peter and turned to the tent. The wind started to blow. I felt a warm presence around me. l looked at Oreious and saw he was bowing at the tent. I looked behind us to see everyone was bowing too. l looked at the tent _well we are going to see him meet Aslan my father._

A big paw came out of the tent as my eyes grew wider. A enormous, beautiful lion came out of the tent. His fur was golden brown and his brown eyes with a hint of gold in it. _Wow so this is my father a bit weird but l see the l look like him. _l smiled at him and looked at Peter to see him place his sword on the ground and kneel to the ground. l knelt down beside him as well as Susan and Lucy.

''Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Luce Daughter of Eve. Welcome, Katarina my daughter. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fifth?'' he asks.

''That's why we're here, sir.'' says Peter, standind up and sheathing his sword. All of us along with the crowd stand up along with him. ''We need your help.''

''We had a little trouble along the way.'' tells Susan.

''Actually, a lot of trouble.'' l said.

''Our brother's been captured by the White Witch.'' said Peter.

''Captured?'' asks Aslan. ''How could this happen?''

''He betrayed them, your Majesty.'''says Mr. Beaver.

There were whispers in the crowd behind us. ''Then he has betrayed us all!'' said Oreious.

''Peace, Oreious. l'm sure there's a explanation.'' Aslan said.

''It's my fault, really.'' said Peter, guilty. ''l was too hard on him.''

l looked at him. l placed my hand in his and squeezed it. Peter looked at me and smiles a little. Susan walks over and places a comforting hand on his right shoulder. ''We all were.''

''Sir, he's our brother.'' says Lucy.

''And he may be a pain in the ass but he's my friend too,'' l said.

''l know dear ones. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think.'' Aslan said.

**GUYSS I'M AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I CAN'T EXPLAIN HOW SORRY I AM SCHOOL WAS SO BAD AND MY CAT DIED BUT HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT XXX**


End file.
